Luxa and the Prophacy of Light
by TheRosePetalDragon
Summary: set five years after the rock in central park sealed, Luxa finds Gregor once more along with a new prophecy. two shall rise from the dead, pairings include Gregor/Luxa, Howard/Dulcet, Mareth/Perdita... a lot better than it sounds Luxa pov I do not own the underland chronicals
1. Chapter 1 Hazzards Advice

(Luxa pov)

The torches in my living quarters were almost burned out, and I guessed that it was almost midnight. I could still feel tears tracing hot patterns down my face from my fight with Vikus earlier that night. I remembered Vikus's words and I once again reviewed my options, marry some brainless suitor, or abdicate the throne and hand it over to my greedy and equally as horrid as a cutter, cousin Stellovet. Both options were repulsive, and I wished for the thousandth and something time that I had Gregor by my side to face my sixteenth birth date. It had been five years two months and eleven days since he had left the underland. Even with the war for peace raging I could not help but feel the pain of my warrior's absence. If I had Gregor by my side my choice would be easy. The fight with Vikus had occurred while interviewing suitors. Kale, who Vikus was talking to at the time, nearly wet himself and for some reason Vikus thought it childish of me to make a comment about catch cloths. The fight was broken up by Mareth, who told me later that since Vikus was getting older I must be careful, that he is more fragile than he was when I was eleven. I am wishing for Gregor again now for he would know exactly what to do.

I am interrupted by a soft knock at my door. "who is it" I call "Luxa it is Hazzard, I wish to speak to you" I sighed at any other time I would be happy to have the company of my half lander twelve year old cousin, and I did not wish for him to be sad so I called "the door is open". when Hazzard walked/ran into my chambers, I could tell he was bursting with excitement over some new scheme. he had been like this lately and though some guards were angered by his mischief, it made me laugh. "what is on your mind now?" Hazzard looked at me straight in the eye and said "I do not know what you are speaking of". I smiled I knew his games well, after about ten seconds of silence he could not wait any longer. "FINE I will speak..." I rolled my eyes at this "I have figured out a way for you to be reunited with Gregor and be queen!"

I froze. "how do you suggest I reach Gregor? he is in the state of Virginia Hazzard, not to mention I am forbidden to go to the overland." Hazzard smiled and said "when did the council say that you specifically could not?." "Well..." Hazard's smile grew wider as he spoke, "when Luxa?" I could feel my eyes grow wide as I realized, "they did not..." I whispered and then I smiled

* * *

As I ran down the hall I saw Mareth and Perdita, I could not help but think what a cute couple they made. it seemed to take forever to reach the museum, and when I reached it there was also time wasted as I found clothing and protection from the sun. About thirty minutes later I was racing away from regalia on the back of my bond, a golden bat named Aurora. flying up the tunnel towards the portal first used by Gregor six years ago, my heart beat wildly. adrenaline was pumping through my veins and my stomach was in knots. it was then that we reached the grate, so i bid farewell to Aurora and told her to wait at the water way. my heart felt as if it were going to explode. i was about to see my Gregor for the first time in five years. I took a deep breath, steeled my nerved, and pushed through the grate.


	2. Chapter 2 Mrs Cormaci

**BONJOUR DARLINGS! I am so so so sorry for the wait. but my summer was absolutely terrifyingly busy but now...CHAPTER TWO!**

**I don't own the underland chronicles or any recognizable characters or elements...if I did Ares would be alive and Gregor would be in the underland with Luxa where he belongs**

** enjoy,**

**Rosy3**

* * *

Stepping into the light, I was surprised at how bright it was. It was not like the sun which I had seen saying goodbye to Gregor. It was brighter and my eyes took time to adjust. When they finally did, however, I was startled to see an elderly woman standing there staring at me. The strange thing was that she was not looking at me like she was surprised; she looked as if it were completely normal for fifteen year old girls to come out of holes in the walls. She smiled at me and her face wrinkled like Vikus'. I quickly vanished the thought from my mind as it made me feel guilty. "Luxa? Is that your name Hun?" I blinked. How did this woman know me? I took a deep breath and spoke, "y-yes, if you do not mind my asking, how did you know?" the woman's face crinkled even more as she grinned. "Come with me dear" I reluctantly allowed myself to be pulled along as she continued to speak. "He's gonna be so happy to see you! Ya know I practically have to gag him to get him to shut up about ya, makes since, you're a catch… I know these things. I mean when he…" she must have sensed my discomfort because then she looked embarrassed and said "I am such an old loon! Ya don't even know who I am. The name is Mrs. Cormaci." I now started to understand "oh, where are we going?" she laughed, it was a nice sound and it warmed my heart to think that Gregor had someone like her. "To my apartment dear, Gregor's at school but he comes by every afternoon at four thirty on the dot. He should be here in about forty-five minutes. So we can have a nice cup of tea and maybe I can find you some new clothes those look like they fell outta the fifties. I blushed, they probably had.

By then we had reached a door that Mrs. Cormaci unlocked. She seated me down on a chair that felt more like a mattress for all the plush and pillows. She handed me a cup of tea and then she sat down and spoke, "you ever had your fortune told?" I gasped "are you a soothsayer like Sandwich?" from the look she gave me, she was not.

After an awkward amount of time passed, she jumped up from her seat, threw her hands up in the air, and said, "well come on, Gregor get here in twenty-five minutes and I need at least an hour!" I laughed and followed her to the back of the apartment. She told me about her granddaughter as we looked through her clothing. We finally found something that Mrs. Cormaci approved of, and she pushed me into the restroom and sat me on the edge of the small bathing pool, and set to work she spread powdered stuff on my face and wrapped locks of my hair around a hot metal rod.

* * *

Nineteen minutes later, I was in place in the closet that Gregor was "cleaning out" today. I was dressed in a short yellow dress with a kind of flower called sunflowers all over it, my hair fell in ringlets down my back, and I had brown 'combat' boots on my feet. My heart stopped as a bell sounded. He was here. Then I heard it The voice that had haunted my mind for five years "hey Mrs. C, how ya doin?" "Good no time to talk I need to run out for a bit, I need you to clean out the hall closet again bye." I heard the door close behind her and my heart sped up to the speed of hummingbirds wings. There were footsteps approaching the door now and my heart was beating painfully. The door handle turned and my heart stopped dead, and my breath caught in my throat. The door opened and I was just a streak of yellow and brown as I launched myself at Gregor almost knocking him over. "WHAT THE-"was all he had time to get out because I kissed him. I was overjoyed I had my Gregor back. Then a thought occurred to me, and I broke away and slapped him. I stepped back, hands on hips and frowned "you did not go to Virginia! WHY DID YOU NOT VISIT ME?" he blinked. Then he shook his head, pinched himself, and just stared. He looked dumbfounded as he reached out his finger and poked my shoulder. I rolled my eyes smiled and said, "Hello overlander."


End file.
